This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Duke Center for In Vivo Microscopy was the host for hands-on laboratory sessions during the NCI Cancer Research Imaging Camp, June 15-20, 2008. 20 students applied and were specially selected to attend this week-long intensive course on in vivo and live cell[unreadable]imaging techniques. Lectures / hands-on experiments provided students experience with imaging modalities, including advanced optical imaging for in vivo studies in small animals), MRI, PET, CT, and ultrasound. The objectives were for participants to be able to select / apply appropriate in vivo imaging techniques necessary to investigate a biological hypothesis and to interpret the resulting imaging data. The program was organized by Anne Menkens PhD from the National Cancer Institute, who assembled a faculty of cancer experts from across the country: WASHINGTON UNIV, ST. LOUIS: Joseph Ackerman Ph.D., Carolyn Anderson Ph.D. Richard LaForest Ph.D. DUKE: Cristian Badea Ph.D., Laurence Hedlund Ph.D., G. Allan Johnson Ph.D., Kathy Nightingale PhD, Ehsan Samei PhD, Michael Zalutsky PhD NCI: Kenneth Bielat Ph.D., Anne Menkens, Ph.D. Suresh Mohla Ph.D., Daniel Sullivan MD, Daniel Sussman PhD UNIVERSITY OF MN: Michael Garwood PhD. UNIVERSITY OF AZ, TUCSON: Robert Gillies, Ph.D. UNIVERSITY OF WA, SEATTLE: Kenneth Krohn, Ph.D. UNIVERSITY OF MICHIGAN, ANN ARBOR: Charles Meyer, Ph.D. UNIVERSITY OF CA-SAN FRANCISCO: Sarah Nelson, Ph.D VANDERVILT UNIVERSITY: David Piston, Ph.D. UNIVERSITY OF MISSOURI: Thomas Quinn, Ph.D. UNIVERSITY OF TX-DALLAS: Dean Sherry, Ph.D. WAYNE STATE UNIV, DETROIT: Bonnie Sloane, Ph.D., Wayne State UNIVERSITY OF PITTSBURGH: Simon Watkins, Ph.D.